The Unknown Reason for the Cause
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: AU.Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen Sosuke are the same.Aizen Sosuke wanted to protect.He wanted to protect his friends,especially her.The woman he would do anything just for her saftey.You see,Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen Sosuke may be enemies,but they do protect.


**Th****eAnnoyingOne97: I decided to do a Bleach fanfic!**

**KaetyBear95: It will suck. And it will suck horribly.**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: You're so mean T_T**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not Tite Kubo. If only I was born a many years earlier, been born Japanese, and had this idea before him I might have owned Bleach, but I don't:( But I do own my OCs:)!**

* * *

><p><em>"Nee-chan?" a little pale girl with light purple hair asked her older sister, a woman who looked to be twelve with darkly tanned skin and dark purple hair.<em>

_"Yes, little Yuki-chan?" the elder sister smiled, looking down at the most important person in her life._

_"Why do the elders hate me?"_

_The way that the younger sister said it with so much innocence almost broke the older sister's heart. _

_"Whatever they say, Yukiko." the older sister said as she knelt to the ground so that she could look her sister in the eye, "Never listen to them. Do you understand me?"_

_"But why, Yoruichi nee-chan?" Bright orange eyes shined with curiosity, wanting to know what her sister meant._

_"I'll... tell you in do time." Shihōin Yoruichi said slowly to her sister, as she held her tightly._

"I'm going to protect you, Yukiko," _Yoruichi thought as she felt a tear escape her eye, _"I will respect Minako's wishes... if it's the last thing I do..."

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Nee-chan! Help me!"<em>

Yoruichi awoke abruptly when she heard her little sister's cries for help. She looked around herself, trying to find her sister's reiatsu around the small garden.

Earlier on in the day Yukiko saw the snow outside, and wanted to play in one of the many gardens that the clan owned. Yoruichi didn't want her younger sister to be by herself, so she joined her. They were having a snowball fight when a hollow appeared from no where and knocked the young Shihōin heiress out, putting her into a world of darkness, the only thing she could hear was the screams of her sister.

"Yukiko?" she shouted with fear as she stood up from the snowy ground, looking frantically around her to find her sister.

**_"She was taken by a hollow."_** a voice inside Yoruichi's head explained.

_"I know that, Jigoku no Supīdo Akuma."_ Yoruichi said to her Zanpakuto. **(AN: Yes I gave Yoruichi's Zanpakuto a name. It means 'Speed Demon of Hell.)**

_**"But what you don't know is that the hollow is being possessed by a Zanpakuto Demon."**_

Yoruichi's eyes widened with confusion and fear.

_"A... 'Zanpakuto Demon'?" _Yoruichi asked her Zanpakuto, _"What are those?"_

**_"You do know how Zanpakutos came to be, correct? Demons who fought and lost against the first Elder Spirirt,"_** the Zanpakuto explained to his master, _**"The Elder Spirit decided that the Demons would be connected to the Shinigami, thus creating Zanpakutos. Most of the Demons who became Zanpakutos were alright with their new masters... but then there are those who wish to be free. The only way they could do that is to kill their masters. The Zanpakuto Demons is a name they gave themselves."**_

_"Yukiko!" _Yoruichi thought as she realized what this meant.

**_"You are right, young master." _**Jigoku no Supīdo Akuma said, **_"_Shihōin Yukiko is going to die by her own blade."__**

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan." Yukiko whispered with tears in her eyes as she was held in the hollow's hand, "Where are you, Nee-chan?"<p>

**"Shut up, you worthless piece of trash."** the hollow growled, **"Once you're gone, I'll be free..."**

Yukiko didn't know what he meant by this, and felt frightened by his words.

_"Did I... What did I do to deserve this?" _Yukiko thought to herself.

**_"You were born, brat."_** a voice said in her head.

_"Who said that?" _Yukiko cried out in fear.

_**"The one who is going to kill you, brat."**_ the same voice said, _**"Now shut up."**_

Yukiko felt so afraid, and wanted her sister more than ever.

"NEE-CHAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP ME!"

The hollow threw her onto the ground with great force, cracking two or three of her ribs.

She screamed as she felt the pain go throughout her whole body. She was trying to lift herself up, but was stopped when the giant hand crushed down onto her.

She coughed out some blood, almost choking.

When the hand lifted off of her she felt a wave of relief, thinking that it was going away. But she then felt a strong hand grabbed her throat, blocking her airway.

She looked up to see who it was, only to see blood red eyes.

_**"Once you're gone,"**_ the red eyes seemed to say, **_"My mate and I can be together."_**

_"What is he talking about!"_ she thought, only to feel the hand grip tighter.

_**"You know nothing, as it should be."**_ the hand released her throat, and the red eyes were gone.

"Nee... chan..." Yukiko said, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yoruichi!" a blond haired man yelled as he ran towards her.<p>

Yoruichi looked up from the ground, a stray tear in her eye.

"Yor-Yoruichi." Kisuke said in shock. He never saw her cry, not even at her own father's funeral.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi whispered, another tear falling down her tanned cheek, "I need to find Yukiko."

And with that she flash stepped away, leaving Kisuke alone in the garden.

_"Better go and help her,"_ he thought as his hand went to his Zanpakuto, _"she might need it."_

**_"Don't expect me to do anything,"_** Benihime nagged, _**"You can do something this easy on your own."**_

_"Whatever."_

He then followed after Yoruichi, not knowing what he was getting into.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Demoness," <em>**a man called out, appearing by the unconscious body of Yukiko, **_"Come out now, we need to get this done quickly."_**

A hollow ran into the clearing, a small boy in his hand. The hollow dumped the boy on the ground and disappeared.

**_"Don't rush me."_** a woman said, walking up next to the body of the boy.

She was lightly tanned with dark blue hair and eyes. She wore a lightly blue toga-like dress, making her look like she was floating while she walked towards the man in the shadows.

**_"How long has it been since we last saw each other,"_** the woman asked with a sly grin, reaching her hand out to the man's face just as the moon's light shined on him, showing off his handsome pale face, silver hair and red eyes, **_"Kuro **_Ātisuto no_** Akuma?"_**

**_"Why do you call me by that title, **_Demoness?" _**_**he asked, gently pushing her hand away from his face.

_**"You know why."**_ she said mischievously as she turned her gaze down to the little girl near here.

_**"So that's her,"**_ she whispered, kneeling down to the ground so she could get a better look at her. Her hand went to the girl's face, turning it to the left.

She growled when she saw the calm innocent look Yukiko gave out while she slept.

_**"I hate such innocence,"**_ the women said as she stood up, _**"I can see why you want to get rid of her."**_

_**"She's weak."**_ the man said, _**"I do not tolerate weakness."**_

The woman smirked when he said that, and draped her arms around his neck, bringing her face close to his.

_**"Is that why you like being in my presence?" **_she said with such seduction.

The man rolled his eyes at her actions.

_**"I have no choice in the matter of Fate. Only Destiny." **_the man said simply, as if it was nothing.

"Ahh... Nee-chan..."

They both looked down at the unconscious Yukiko, who was starting to wake.

_**"Great Demon, the brats awake."**_ the Demoness mumbled, lifting her arms away from the man.

"Thomas..."

The man and the woman looked over at the boy's body, the woman groaning with annoyance.

_**"Can we kill them yet?"**_ the Demoness asked with joy, hoping that she would get a taste of blood.

_**"Of course, Demoness,"**_ the man replied, his eyes turning a glaring yellow, _**"We better do it soon, that damn cat is coming in quickly... and it seems like she brought some rats with her as well."**_

The woman nodded, turning away from the man, a sword appearing in her hand. She walked towards the boy with blood lust in her eyes.

**_"Don't make too much of a mess."_** the man said, a sword also appearing in his hand.

The woman looked back at him with a genuine smile.

_**"But of course, love."**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hold on, Yuki-chan, I'm coming!" <em>Yoruichi mentally called out to her sister, hoping she was alright.

"Yoruichi! Wait up!"

But she didn't stop. She turned her head to look behind her, seeing Kisuke.

"Go away, Kisuke." Yoruichi said, looking away from him.

"Yoruichi!"

The young Shihōin felt an arm wrap around her waist, stopping her.

"Kisuke," she growled, glaring at him, "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's going on! Where's Yukiko?"

_*SLAP!*_

Kisuke's free hand went up to his red cheek, his eyes looking down at a red faced Yoruichi, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Just go away!" she yelled at him, shunpoing (sp?) away from him.

"Damn it." Kisuke whispered, shunpoing after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"On the count of three."<em>** the Demoness said with a gleeful smile, her sword over the boy's throat while the man's sword was over Yukiko's.

_**"One."**_ the man nodded.

_**"Two."**_

**_"Th-"_**

"Get away from my sister!"

Just when the two demons were about to slit the two children's throats, Yoruichi appeared, Kisuke following soon after her.

_**"It's the Speed Demon's **_**Master_." _**the Demoness snickered, her sword disappearing.

Her eyes landed on Kisuke and she smirked.

_**"And if it isn't the Red Princess's bitch."**_ she laughed, holding her side as to mock the two Shinigami.

"I'm not going to say it again!" Yoruichi warned the two demons, "Get away from her!"

"And the boy as well." Kisuke said in a laid back voice.

**_"I'd rather not!"_** the Demoness yelled, ready to lunge at Kisuke, her sword ready to plunge into his heart, but she was stopped by her partner.

"**_Demoness, why don't we kill the children first."_** the man said, _**"That way we could be at full power."**_

_**"You're right,"**_ the Demoness grined, _**"No wonder Lucifer named you second in command."**_

**_"Why do you always bring that up when we're about to fight someone?"_ **he asked her, his sword disappearing.

_**"I may be a demon, but I am," **_she started to say, turning her gaze to the two Shinigami, _**"A merciful demon, none the less. I like to give my victims a heads up before I kill them."**_

"Why are you trying to kill them?" Kisuke demanded to know, "What did they ever do to you?"

**_"You mean the wittle kitty cat didn't tell you?"_** the Demoness mocked him.

Her sword reappeared and she pointed it at the two unconscious bodies.

_**"That boy belongs to me, while the girl belongs to him."**_ the Demoness said smoothly, her bare foot touching the young boy's face.

"What?" Kisuke asked in confusion.

"Yoruichi," he said, turning towards her slightly, "What is she talking about?"

"Kisuke," Yoruichi said, barely above a whisper, "Go away before you get hurt."

Kisuke turned his head fully to her, his face full of shock.

"Yoruichi," he said strongly, turning back to the demons with his sword in hands, "I will never leave you."

Yoruichi looked at him in shock, but quickly regained her composure, ready to attack her sister's captors.

"Together." Kisuke said.

"Together." she finally agreed, a sad smile on her face.

_**"Better end them now."**_ the Demoness grinned.

**_"Let the games begin."_** the Demon said, his sword reappearing once again, **_"Now rise and kill, and paint their blood into the sky, **_Kuro **_Ātisuto no_** Akuma!"_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**TheAnnoyingOne97: And that is my first chapter. I hope you all liked it, and reviews mean love 3****


End file.
